Little Talks
by Datsu the hero
Summary: When Janie Danford is kidnapped by a mysterious man, She meets a new friend, Spencer. And when things get tough, Spencer has to protect her. RATED M FOR FUTURE NONCON YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAYZ. DIS BE MY FIRST CM FIC, SO SORRY IF ITS RUBBISH!**

**I hope I did well.. This chapter will be short. ( Janie is OC)**

Janie Lilly Danford walked down the road from her school. She was glad that her mum had finally let her walk home by herself. She wasn't a baby. Why didn't mum know that? Oh well... Janie walked on. Suddenly, she tripped. Her test papers and homework flew everywhere. She managed to catch a few, but not one. Then she saw someone giving her the paper.

"Did you drop these?" A man asked. She didn't recognize him.

"Yeah, thanks" she said.

She looked around for a second, then went to walk again. That was when she remembered.

"Dammit!"

"What?"

"I forgot the way home!"

The man looked at her. "I can give you a lift. Where'd you live?"

"49 Acer street."

"Okay." He opened the van doors.

Janie looked, but she couldn't see everything. She then asked herself, "Why am I doing this?" She remembered Stranger Danger.

"Actually, I think I-EEK!"

The man grabbed her, threw her in and locked the door. She kept banging against it, screaming "LET ME OUT, YOU IDIOT!" She soon figured out it was no use, curled up against the wall and cried. All of a sudden, she felt a touch on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see a ten year old boy beside her. He had longish brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked scared.

"Kind of.. Where'd he take you from?"

"Near my home."

"Didn't you're parents see?"

The boy cast a sad glance.

"My dad left me and my mother recently. Mum's Schizophrenic, sometimes she doesn't think I'm her son."

"I'm sorry about that. What's your name? I'm Janie."

"Spencer Reid."

The car was going at full pelt now. Spencer looked at her.

"I'm scared." He rested his head in Janie's lap.

"It'll be okay."

The car doors flew open and the man dragged them out and put them in a white room

"You aren't going anywhere. What shall we do to pass the time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE! I'M GONNA WARN YOU, AND I'M ONLY GONNA DO THIS ONCE. IF YOU'RE A YAOI HATER...DON'T READ ANYMORE. IF YOU'RE A RAEP SCENE HATER, DON'T READ ON EITHER. I MENTIONED THIS IN THE DESCRIPTION. BUT I'M JUST WARNING YOU AGAIN AS THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE NONCON YAOI IN IT.**

**Thank you,**

**Blaze.**

The man began to walk towards Janie. He stroked her hair.

"You're very pretty, aren't you?"

Janie moved away, eyes filled with anger.

"Get away from us..."

The man laughed. He kept stroking her hair. Then he moved away from her. She felt safe for a few seconds, but then he moved over to Spencer.

"Us? Oh, don't think I've forgotten about the pretty one."

Spencer shuffled under the man's hand. Janie stared at him.

"You dare.."

The man stroked Spencer's hair. Then he moved his hand down.

"I might have some fun with you."

Spencer's eyes widened. He looked desperately at Janie.

"Please don't let him..."

Janie couldn't stand him crying.

"Spence, It'll be okay..."

The man suddenly yanked Spencer by his hair and pulled him out.

"JAAANIE!" he screamed.

"SPENCE!"

When she heard the door lock, she curled up in a ball and cried. She knew what was gonna happen.

(LINE BREAK.)

Spencer snuggled up next to the wall. He didn't want this to happen, but he knew the man was serious. He heard the sound of pants being dropped to the floor and felt this clothes coming off.

"P-please...I-I do-on't li-i-ke this..."

The man slapped him.

"You'll do what I say, like it or not."

He screamed as he felt something enter him.

(NEW LINE)

Janie waited for hours, hoping this would be over. She noticed a cat in the corner. _It snuck in, _She thought. She snuggled up to it. She called him Datsu.

(NEW LINE.)

Spencer cried as the man removed himself. He had been here for 30 minutes as the man hurt him. Took his innocence away. He let out a whine as the man dressed him back up and brought him back into the room.

**(Datsu is a white Scottish fold.)**

**PLEAAAAAASE REVIEW! I SPENT HOURS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. The chapter I just did...wow. I NEVER thought I could write something like that. Ok, next chapter is brother and sisterly love. :3**

When Spencer woke, he was next to Janie. She had an expression of guilt on her face. He started to cry. Janie's eyes widened.

"He...?"

"Touched me...it hurt."

"I know..." She hugged him. "How could he, you're only, what, 10? Oh god, you've gone through that..."

"Janie..."

She cried.

"Its my fault!"

"Janie, it isn't. You couldn't do anything."

They snuggled up and Spencer heard a slight rustling. Then a small figure popped up.

"JAAANIE..."

"What? He was so cute I couldn't just leave him there!" Janie moaned, pointing to the kitten.

"I suppose he's okay.."

They both laughed and eventually fell asleep. Datsu snuggled next to Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaoi warning.**

_I wake to find I'm back there. I hear Mystalia._

"_Janesya, look after Datsu and Mylo for me."_

"_NO! YOU AREN'T GOING!"_

_She walks up to me._

"_Janie, I have to stop uncle. He will harm you."_

_She runs. I scream._

"_MYSTALIA!"_

Janie woke up screaming. She moved over to find Spencer wasn't there.

(Le break)

Spencer screamed as the man pulled out again. This time he didn't redress him, and just threw him into the room. Janie hugged him.

The man came back but oddly, he took Janie.

(Le break)

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked. Janie didn't answer. He slapped her.

"No I don't."

Another slap.

"Yes you do. Do you know who I am?"

"No. You might as well slap me again. Why are you doing this to Spence?"

The man grinned.

"He was an extra, but he looked so pretty I had to taste. He feels so wonderful. But there has become another reason..."

Janie looked at him. "What?"

"You want to look after him,but fail,as you did with Mylo."

Her eyes were filled with shock. "Uncle!?"

He smiled. "I'm going to kill you soon, like I did with that stubborn sister of yours."

(Le break)

"I'm so sorry, Spence."

"It's okay..It hurts but you couldn't do anything."

"You better get some rest."

"Night Janie."

She paused.

"Night Mylo."

**DUN DUN DUN! EEYUP. Review button wuvs yew.**


End file.
